


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by RandomBioHacker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, College party au, F/F, Femlash, Fluff, Humor, I suck at tags, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Romance, Skimmons AU, Skye - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBioHacker/pseuds/RandomBioHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma was invited to a college party then something happened and one had to drive the other back to their dorm. (AU-Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Thought You'd Never Ask  
> Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons

* * *

**_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend."_ **

* * *

Jemma is doing her best at winking to every girl that walks in front of her.

Skye and Jemma were both invited by one of their friends inside the university campus at a house party a mile away from their dorm building. The latter considered the invite as an opportunity to get Skye confess to her.

* * *

At the party, Jemma tried everything to get Skye to confess to her but nothing seems to work, " _How can she even keep that straight face?_ " she thought to herself.

She tried to look around after she successfully gathered a few number of girls around her but Skye is nowhere in sight. Skye must have left her and wandered around in the middle of trying to get those girls to come to her. She wanted Skye to be jealous so the latter will just sweep her out and confess to her in one of the rooms inside this house. But then again, it failed, miserably.

She sighed and excused herself from the talking and laughing girls around her. " _Where did you go Skye_?" Jemma is getting frustrated and tired so she decided to go for a drink in the meantime, she started to walk and did her best to dodge people, she didn't want to bump into them and cause some conflicts. She's definitely not good at that and she doesn't want Skye to get into trouble if she decided to stand up for her again, as always. " _Perks of having a badass best friend,_ " Jemma whispered to herself.

She was near at the mini bar beside the staircase when she heard Skye's voice and quickly spun her head around to see where her voice was coming from. She saw Skye sitting on one of the bar stools laughing with Ward and some random chick that she had never seen on campus before.

Jemma's eyebrows knitted in annoyance, she was about to confront her when she heard a few guys loudly laughing a few meters from where she is standing. She instantly thought of an idea, a crazy one of course.

"This is going to be my last attempt, it better work or I will be making a fool out of myself after this," Jemma tried to convince herself.

Jemma walked towards the bar and cleared her throat before ordering something from the bartender. She chose something that can leave a strong smell of alcohol in her breath and she made sure that her voice is loud enough for Skye to hear.

It was a success, she saw Skye glanced at her from her peripheral vision and she bit her lip to hide her triumphant smile.

"Bottom's up," Jemma whispered and drank the whole glass in one shot with closed eyes.

She shook her head and subtlely glanced at Skye's direction but the latter is busy having a staring contest with the glass on the table in front of her. Jemma turned around so her back is facing Skye's side. She whispered on the bartender who gave her three small glasses which she quickly emptied.

After her last glass, she glanced at Skye's direction again. Seeing that she's at her same position like before, Jemma stood up and walked towards the group of guys that she heard laughing a while ago.

The guys stopped laughing as they were baffled when Jemma suddenly laughed loudly with them, they stared at her while exchanging puzzled looks.

Skye looked at where the loud laugh was coming from and she scrunched her face when she saw Jemma tapping and touching some guy's arm. When she saw Jemma looked at her, she mouthed "What are you doing?" but the other woman just ignored her and continued with her laughing fits.

Jemma tapped one of the guys and asked him "You must be Auxin!" she laughed at herself and the guy looked at her and just expressed a "huh?"

Jemma brushed it off and continued with her joke "because you're causing me to have a rapid stem elongation," she grinned at him and raised her eyebrows repeatedly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The guy cursed at her "I don't care about your elongation!"

Skye is still looking at Jemma with a " _What the hell?_ " face.

"You didn't get it? Okay, I'll try again." Jemma lifted her index finger, "Do you like Science?" she paused and smiled at the guys around her, when no one responded at her, she frowned a little and just went on, "cause tonight you're going to get a sample of my DNA!"

"That's disgusting," One of the guys is starting to get annoyed at Jemma's silly pickup lines "Are you fucking messing with us?"

"What? No! It's not my fault that you know nothing about Science," Jemma countered.

"What did you say?" The guy stepped in front of her and Jemma braced herself.

"Don't you dare try to lay your hands on her or I'll crush your balls!" Skye stood between them facing the guy and with Jemma behind her, "Walk away!"

"Whatever man!" The guy said "Tell her to never open her mouth again!"

"Shut up and just walk away!" Skye yelled at him.

"Come on Jemma, you're drunk," Skye gently held Jemma's arm, "I'm driving you back to the dorm."

* * *

Skye helped Jemma get into the latter's bed.

"Just lie down here and I'll make you a cup of tea, okay?" Skye's voice was soft so she won't hurt Jemma's ears.

"Thank you Skye," Jemma leaned in to Skye's face and whispered to her ear with a low raspy voice "It's really great to have you in my life."

Skye felt a shiver ran down her body and she immediately tensed up even more when Jemma's finger slowly traced her shoulder.

"You honestly have such nice shoulders Skye," Jemma whispered.

"Oookay?" Skye lightly held Jemma's hand and removed it from her shoulders, "You shouldn't have drank that many if you can't handle too much alcohol in your system Jemma, what if I'm not there?" she stood up and walked towards the table in the middle of the room. She picked up a small cup then opened the small can of dried tea leaves.

Jemma's eyes softened at Skye's words.

"Why won't you flirt with me Skye? Don't you find me attractive?" She tried for it to be suggestive but her voice came out much lower.

Skye abruptly turned to face her, "No! Why would you think that? Of course I find you attractive…" the last word was spoken hesitantly and in a much lower voice.

"Do it then," Jemma firmly ordered.

"No, I won't. You're drunk Jem and I wouldn't take advantage of you,"  _Damn!_ , she thought as she let those words out. She basically just admitted that she likes girls, specifically Jemma, her best friend.

"You know…" Jemma paused for a moment, "I'm not really drunk Skye."

Skye chuckled, "Yeah, and I can actually fly ."

"Can't you tell that I'm just pretending to be drunk?" Jemma asked "I drank three glasses of iced tea, I got a single glass of some liquor so my breath would smell like I was drunk."

"And why would you do that? For science?" Skye laughed as she remembered what happened a while ago "Cause you really made a point with those guys."

""Ha, funny!" Jemma mocked a laugh at Skye, "It's because I'm getting tired of you pretending that you don't feel something for me."

Skye's laugh dissipated and the expression on her face straightened. Skye was caught off guard.

"H-how did you know?"  _Damn_. She thought as her tongue slipped. Again.

Jemma smiled "See? That's all I've been waiting Skye, for you to tell me."

"Am I that obvious?" Skye asked nervously.

"Yes and no." Jemma answered rigidly.

Skye furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Jemma sighed then picked up her phone from her pocket and tapped on its screen then turned it in front of Skye's face and a video started to play.

" _Hey there Jem! It's already 3am and I still can't sleep, I can't get you out of my mind. I am so thankful that we're best friends. I can get to be with you all the time and I can hug you and take pictures with you and you won't be weirded out by that._ " Skye can be seen sighing on the video, " _I really wanna tell you about how I feel but I don't know how, I'm scared, you're my best friend and I love you, no I'm in love with you Jemma. I don't wanna lose you, I don't even know if you like girls. For the past years you didn't show any hints that you do. And if I ever tell you about this damn feelings, I'm afraid you'll hate me and never talk to me again,_ " Skye lied down on her bed and her eyes started fluttering close, " _I know it's a little shallow but I really don't wanna ruin our friendship. So I'd rather be just your best friend than not having you at all._ " The phone went out of focus and started to shake then Skye's voice was heard cursing " _Oh fuck it, I won't send something like this to her, better delete it than to be embarrassed my whole life,_ " without looking at her phone, she tapped on something.

"Oh fuck! I tapped the wrong button!" Skye's expression on her face was priceless, and if it wasn't a serious situation, Jemma would have laughed and mocked her.

"Really Skye? That's all you have to say?" Jemma shook his head.

"Well, I really don't know what to say…but to be swallowed by the ground would be perfect right now," Skye answered in mild embarrassment.

"You can admit it to your bloody phone but you can't say it to my face?" Jemma's voice started to raise in displeasure.

"Uhm, yeah?" Skye paused and knitted her brows, "Wait, are you angry?"

"Skye! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jemma asked in frustration, she was doing stupid things the whole day to get Skye confess to her and it drained her energy.

"You see? That's why! Because you're gonna be angry and hate me!" her voice was getting higher too.

"Why are you so afraid that telling me will make me hate you, stop being a coward Skye!" Jemma unintentionally added the last part.

"I am not a coward Jemma, how can you say that? You heard my reason on that stupid video!" Skye defended herself from Jemma's accusation.

"I am your best friend Skye and-"

"I know! That's why!" Skye cut her off with her voice much louder than before.

"No! Let me finish-"

"I don't wanna hear it Jemma! God, this is so messed up!" Skye turned her back to Jemma and cursed in a low voice.

"Okay fine, but will you be contented to stay as that and will you be okay if I date other people and tell you how happy I was with my date? Will you be okay if I kiss someone in front of you? Will you be okay with just being my best friend?" Jemma tried to provoke Skye.

"Yes." Skye firmly answered.

"Why would you do that?" she raised her voice again, "Are you really okay about getting hurt?-"

Skye closed her eyes, she felt her ears got hot and it stung, Jemma's voice sounded like a blaring alarm so she cut her and yelled, "Because I love you Jemma! And the possibility of losing you is gonna be much more painful than seeing you happy with another person."

Then there was silence. They're unsynchronized breathing filled the room.

Jemma let out a soft laugh and Skye looked at her with a baffled expression, "Was that so hard to say Skye?"

Skye wasn't able to answer and just kept on staring at Jemma who started to slowly walk towards her.

"Uhhh, no?" Skye's answer was more of a question than a statement and all Jemma could say is "Bloody hell..."

She grabbed Skye's sweatshirt and kissed her intensely.

Feeling that Skye hasn't returned the kiss yet, Jemma gripped Skye's shirt much tighter, pulling her closer to her and gently bit Skye's lower lip then played with it.

Sensing her body heating up, Skye began to respond to the kiss, she tilted her head a little and followed Jemma's rhythm, her hands automatically went to Jemma's hips and pulled her body against hers.

Jemma broke the kiss and whispered "Bed, now."

Skye grinned, "Hold on to me," she instructed and unexpectedly lifted Jemma up, the latter squealed lightly and instinctively snaked her legs around Skye's waist. She looked at Skye and was about to protest but the latter captured her lips again.

Skye started to walk towards the bed without letting go of the kiss. When she felt her feet touched the foot of the bed, she ran her arm around Jemma's waist and held it tighter. She lifted her foot on the bed and used her free arm for support.

Jemma was too preoccupied with the kiss so she was a little bit startled when she felt the softness and coldness of her bed touched her back.

"I haven't told you this before but," Jemma paused and smiled at Skye playfully, "I love you and I want you to know that."

Skye sheepishly smirked and seductively ordered "Tell me again."

Jemma mimicked her smirk and said "I love you, Skye," in a low sultry voice.

"I should have 'accidentally' sent that video much earlier," Skye teased as she emphasized the word 'accidentally.'

"You know, I don't have a roommate right now, do you want to move in?" Jemma suggestively asked.

Skye grinned playfully again and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this one!


End file.
